Help Me Understand
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Eames runs into one of Goren's expartners, who wants to understand the man he was partnered with... GorenEames


Disclaimer: Not mine. I promise to return them in better condition than I found them... :D

A/N: Something that came to me at midnight, under the influence of too much chocolate and horrible cramps. Inspired when I read one of my own stories... Heh. Anyhow, sort of a many years after sequel to Paper Faces On Parade. Review, please!

**Help Me Understand**

"You're Detective Eames, aren't you?"

Alex, hands wrapped around her coffee cup, looked up at the speaker. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He stuck out a hand, which she shook. "Detective Robin Stanovich. You're Goren's partner, righ? The one's who's managed to stick around forever?"

"Yes." Her expression was wary. "And your point?"

"Anyone sitting here?" He gestured at the other seat.

"Not at the moment."

He plopped himself down, dodging the patrons of the diner as they rushed about. "I was partner number 8. Lasted a grand total of five months. Until you came along, I held te record."

"Ah." She smiled politely.

"Look, this is going to sound weird, but I when I recognized you I couldn't resist." He leaned forward conspiratorily. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stick with him for years?"

Alex tilted her head to one side and smiled softly. "You just have to understand him."

"At the risk of sounding demented, how? I've always wanted to, and I never could."

She smiled slightly, looked at her watch, and nodded. "I've got time." She paused, wondering how to begin, and then started.

"I suppose that one of the things that bothered you was the way he always seemed to be twitching." Robin nodded. "He's just got so much energy, it has to come out somewhere. It's also effective for making suspects uncomfortable.

"And then there's the stammering and the hesitancy. Much of that is an act. He does it when he's concentrating, because his mind is going so fast that his mouth and body can't always keep up. He exagerates it for interrogations because it either makes the suspect annoyed enough to give something away, or they think he's stupid and they get cocky." Robin was nodding, a fascinated expression on his face.

"One thing he's mentioned is that his partners weren't able to do is understand his reasoning. With the rest of us, we use A to find B to find C to find D, the truth. He sees A, deduces D, and then goes looking for B and C to prove it. The trick is to let him talk. In explaining it out loud, it gets easier for you to understand, and it helps his thought process.

"He's demanding for several reasons. First off, he expects that you're going to let him run with his ideas, and he needs someone to bounce them off of. The simple fact is he's smarter than most of his partners. He doesn't know everything, sure, but there is very little he won't see. He expects you to offer ideas, but mainly help him with his."

Robin smiled a little. "Yeah, that got a little annoying."

"I suppose it would have, if he were wrong. He needs the help and he values any opinion you can give, but he's just usually right." She smiled. "I won't complain till he starts screwing up." Robin had the grace to flush slightly.

"Well, how come he always seemed angry with me and the world, then?" He was curious, but also amazed at the ease with which this woman explained a man who was easily the most complicated person he'd ever met.

"He was never angry, just frustrated." Alex leaned back in her chair. "Yet another reason he's demanding. He can't explain himself to people around him. To use the letters again, he sees D. The rest of the world sees A. Because he didn't get there using B or C, he can't guide others to the same conclusion. He counts on his partner to fill in the holes."

"That makes sense." Yeah, he was really impressed now.

"But you know the number one reason that he's demanding? It's because he has to be."

"Huh?"

"His talent is getting inside a killer's head. He's a brilliant profiler. But he's almost too good at it. He can't always extricate himself from the horrors he immerses himself in. His partner is his sanity." A look of understanding dawned on Robin's face as Alex continued. "Without a partner who understands him, he has no anchor to his own mind." She shrugged. "I supposed that you could say if they left him on his own, he'd be one of the worst cops ever. Give him the right partner, though, and he can solve almost anything."

"Wow." There was silence for a minute as Alex drained her coffee cup and Robin pondered what he'd just learned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alex checked her watch again. "Unfortunately, I'm meeting someone."

He grinned. "Hot date?"

She smiled widely. "Husband. First anniversary."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, Stanovich."

Robin looked up to see his ex-partner come up behind Alex and rest one large hand on his shoulder. When she grinned up at him and raised her hand to squeeze his gently, their matching wedding bands became very obvious. He held out his hand to shake Bobby's, and glanced down at Alex.

"Well, I have to get going. Congrats again on the anniversary, and Goren? Congrats on finding her. I think she knows you better than you know yourself." He turned to leave, then looked around at Alex again. "Thanks for helping me understand." He headed off.

Bobby slid into the recently vacated chair. "What were you guys talking about?"

She leaned over and kissed him gently, then smiled cheekily. "Oh, just helping him understand the mystery that is you. The short version, of course. I didn't have all day."

A/N: Awww... Fluff. Anyhow, enjoy!


End file.
